Goodbye
by MakoStorm
Summary: Team ten and the shinobi of Konoha say their goodbyes to Asuma. Missing scene from the manga.


Disclaimer: I own nothing Naruto. (it ain't fair!)

Goodbye

Kurenai stared at Shikamaru in shocked silence. Shikamaru stared back at her with sorrow filled eyes. _No! _Her mind screamed. _He can't be! Asuma! _Tears spilled from her eyes as she fell to her knees. Shikamaru caught her by the shoulders and knelt with her on the floor, wrapping his arms around her as she wept into his shoulder, tears falling from his own eyes. He rested a hand on her hair comfortingly and noticed her arm tighten around her abdomen protectively. He closed his eyes in realization before sighing sadly and speaking. "He said he loves you."

He stayed with her until she cried herself to sleep then lifted her and took her to her futon. He watched her uneasy sleep for a few minutes then walked to the window, pulling a cigarette from the beat up pack in his pocket and lighting it up with his sensei's- his friend's- lighter. He took a drag and gave a small cough._ Hate it but I'm getting used to it._ He thought as he took another drag and didn't cough this time. He looked back at Kurenai and his eyes rested on her abdomen. _That kid ain't gonna grow up without a guy looking out for him. _He thought as he turned his head away and leapt from the window. _You can count on that._

_0_

_0_

_0_

Kurenai placed the flowers on the grave and stared down with tears glazed eyes. Behind her, Asuma's nephew sobbed. "Uncle Asuma…!" Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly and pulled him closer slightly. Gai cried softly with his head bowed and Kakashi stared at the grave with a pain filled eye. Choji and Ino stared at their sensei's grave with tear filled eyes. Ino looked around then whispered softly to Choji, "Where's Shikamaru?" Choji shook his head. "I went to his house but his mom said he'd already left."

Shikamaru watched from a rooftop not to far away, hands in his pockets and a cigarette hanging from his lips. His eyes went to the blue smoke floating around and his lips lifted if only slightly. _You're still with us, aren't you Asuma? You're in the smoke._

_0_

_0_

_0_

Once everyone had gone Shikamaru stood in front of Asuma's grave, staring down at it silently. He felt her chakra before he heard her footsteps. "I thought you'd come once everyone had gone." Kurenai said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

They stood shoulder to shoulder in silence then the younger of the two spoke. "I can't help but feel guilty, you know?" Shikamaru said softly. Kurenai looked over at him. "I should've used the last of my chakra to stop it but…" he trailed of. He closed his eyes and bowed his head as tears came forward, clenching his fist. "He said…he said that he would be alright…because I was there. Because I had his back. But I didn't stop it. I watched him be struck down." He gave a small chuckle. "Right now he'd probably hit in the head and tell me to get over it or something like that."

Kurenai squeezed his shoulder. "You know, Asuma told me something once. "In Shogi you may lose one piece but that doesn't mean the game is over. Whether the piece plays a small role or a large one, it doesn't matter as long as the king is there and the game goes on."" She smiled softly. "I think he meant it to be about more than the game. He meant life. We lose someone important but the world doesn't stop turning and life goes on; like we must do." She chuckled. "You know what he'd be telling us right now, don't you?" She wiped at her tears as Shikamaru smirked. "Yeah, he'd say "stop crying and get moving already."" She nodded.

She knelt in front of the grave and they stayed silent; then a few minutes later she started to hum. Shikamaru looked to her, recognizing the tone instantly. Asuma always sang that song. It used to annoy Shikamaru to no end that he only hummed that one and never chose a new one. He started to sing along with the tune Kurenai hummed and her shimmering eyes drifted to him.

"Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye." Two voices joined his and he looked over his shoulder as Choji and Ino joined them. "Hey hey-ey, goodbye."

Shikamaru looked over as Team eight appeared and Hinata knelt next to Kurenai, wrapping her arms comfortingly around her sensei as Shino and Kiba watched with sad looks. Akamaru settled on his stomach and rested his large head in Kurenai's lap, nuzzling her hand comfortingly with his cold nose. A small smile came to Kurenai's face as she stroked the dog's head then returned Hinata's comforting embrace.

Before long they were all there. Team Guy, Team Kakashi, Izuma and Kotetsu. None knew what made them come back; they just followed their feelings and now here they were, singing along.

"Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye."

Konoharmaru stood next to Naruto, tears falling from his eyes as he joined in his uncle's song. A hand came to rest on his head and he looked up as Kakashi ruffled his hair, eyes still fixed on the grave stone.

Choji rested a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and Ino wrapped a friendly, comforting arm around him as they finished.

"Hey hey-ey, goodbye…" Shikamaru took a drag then exhaled and everyone's eyes watched the smoke as it drifted to the clouds. _See ya…Asuma. _Shikamaru thought in farewell. _Don't worry, I'll avenge you soon._

_A/N: Goodbye Asuma, you will be missed. I loved Asuma as a character and i just read the part where he dies like a week ago so i got mad then sad and i decided to write this. Hope it's not too bad, i'm still new to writing Naruto fanfiction, i'm more used to Final Fantasy._


End file.
